One Piece School Version
by YataraM
Summary: Title says all! Watch as the crew go on all their adventures... But at school! Please Read Rate and Review!
1. Getting to know the school

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction that is going to be in long separate chapters. I will try to update every week, most likely on the weekends, but don't be upset if I can't one of the weeks! Please R+R, your support really helps and I need suggestions for pairings! Enjoy!**

Luffy woke up with his favorite strawhat beside him. His strawhat was given to him by his foster father, Shanks. Luffy looked at his clock. _"Crap! 7:30? School starts in 30 minutes! Shanks is gonna kill me!" _

Luffy quickly got out of bed, and rushed out of his room, hoping Shanks was still asleep and still tiered from last night's moving trip. Shanks and Luffy had just moved from a place named Foosha village. They had moved yesterday to One Piece village, which had better schools and better job availabilities for Shanks, himself and his brothers. Luffy was starting at East Blue Middle School and his brothers, Ace and Sabo, were starting at Grandline High School. His brothers didn't start until tomorrow though, so they wouldn't be awake either.

Luffy quickly got ready and put on his usual red vest and blue cut-off shorts. As he rushed out of his room, schoolbag and strawhat in hand, he ran past his brother's door. _"They're soooo lucky! They get to sleep all day!" _ When he got downstairs he was relieved to see Shanks fast asleep on the couch. Luffy grabbed his lunch that he had prepared yesterday, stuffed it in his bag, then got the breakfast he prepared and ate it in under 30 seconds. Luffy quickly rushed out of the door. It was 7:50. _"10 minutes to get to school... I hope that's enough!"_

When Luffy arrived at school, he barely had a minute to spare. He rushed into the building and went straight to the office where the principal was standing. "Are you the new student here? Luffy, was it?" he asked me. I looked up at him. He had long curly brown hair and a dark complexion. He seemed to like the colour blue considering that's the only colour he wore. "Yes, sir." Luffy said.

"My, my how polite. Though you don't need to be so formal. Just call me principal Aokiji."

"Yes si- Err... principal Aokiji."

"Much better. Now, today is your first day so I won't put you into the trouble of going to classes and getting work to do. Today, you are free to wander the school and get familiar with the place. If you ever get bored you can go to the library or go run around on the playground out back... But first, we have someone here that is going to stick with you for the first half of the day and make sure you don't get lost. He is one of the smartest kids at this school."

_"Get lost? Why would I get lost? Have they had someone who's gotten lost in a school?" _ Luffy thought.

"Luffy, meet Coby. For the first hour he'll show you around the school and for the last hour he'll just follow you around and take you the places you've forgotten how to get to."

"H-Hi." Coby said. Coby had short pink hair and big black glasses.

"Nice to meet'ya Coby!" I said.

"You two. So I guess we can get started now." Coby looked down the two hallways. "Which way do you want to start?"

"Uhhhhhhhh..." Luffy looked down the one to his left. It looked like that way was the gym. He pointed down that hallway. "That way!"

"Okay."

Luffy could tell this guy was obviously nervous. He seemed like a shy person, and he looked like he could end up being scared of anything. Even a small, cute dog. Luffy giggled at the thought.

"So... Do you have you schedule on you?" Coby asked.

Luffy fished into his bag and brought out the schedule he had received from the mail and handed it to Coby.

"Well... " Coby gestured to a room beside him. "Here's the school music room. Everyone has music here. Our music teacher is Galdino-sensei. Up here is the school gym. You only come here for PE. I'll show you the DPA and dance room later. Our gym teacher is Smoker-sensei. Here is the science room. The science teacher for our grade is Vegapunk-sensei. Here is your art room. I have a different one that you. Your teacher is Goldenweek-sensei. Next up is the math room. The grade 8 teacher is Kuro-sensei. This is the dance room. The grade 7 and 8 teacher is Bentham-sensei. Up here is the English room. The teacher is Kuma-sensei. Your DPA teacher is Kalifa-sensei. You usually meet her outside, beside the soccer post. Kalifa- sensei is also your drama teacher. Her room is just up the hall."

About a minute later the two found themselves back at the office. When they reached it the bell for lunch rang.

"YAAAY LUUUNNNCHHH!" Luffy yelled.

"I'll show you to the cafeteria!" Coby said.

"Thanks, Coby!"

"No problem."

At lunch, the two sat down and talked. They really got to know eachother and became good friends. After lunch, when the bell rang Coby went to his classes and Luffy wandered the school and got to know his teachers a bit.

"_Galdino- sensei is funny. He has a big pony tail shaped like a 3! Smoker-sensei yelled at me when I tried to call him Smokey... But I'm still going to call him that anyways! Vegapunk-sensei is really old and kind of crazy... But he's fun! Goldenweek-sensei is really short but she's nice! Kuro-sensei is scary... I don't really like him. Bentham-sensei looks kinda like a girl but he is really really funny! Kuma-sensei is tall and always carrys around a book. Kalifa-sensei always says stuff about sexual harassment... she's REALLY weird. But all my teachers are all ok. I really like this school!" _

And then the bell rang and school was over.

**Sooooo... how was it? Did I do ok? How did you like my teacher selection? Did you guys catch the part where Zoro was reffered to? If you didn't, it was when Luffy thought "Has someone gotten lost in the school yet". Anyways... Hope you guys liked it! Please R+R!**


	2. Gifted, Mental Help School

**Hey guys! I'm back! I had to re write this chapter because I forgot to save in the middle of writing it... IT SUCKED! The last chapter was shorter than I wanted it to be.. the rest of them will be longer though. Sorry I made Coby a little OOC in the last chapter... I'll do better this time! I promise! Also, I NEED SUGGESTIONS FOR PAIRINGS! I will accept yaoi ones. You guys have until after Arlong to decide which pairings you want! Anyways... Enjoy!**

Today was going great for Luffy! Nothing too problematic happened... Until after school. Luffy was just walking out as he looked around the schoolyard for his pink-haired friend. Coby was walking down towards an alley, with a nervous face. Luffy, not detecting the problem, ran straight up to his friend and slapped him on the back.

"HEY COBY!"

Coby jumped at the sight of his friend. "L-Luffy, what are you doing here?"

"Just came to say hi! Shishishi!"

"You need to get ou of here Luffy! Before she comes!..."

"Nani? Who?"

"Alvida-sama! She's a bully at our school and she has a gang! If she sees you here she'll hurt you!"

"If she tries, I'll just knock her out."

"I-Impossible! You can't! That'll just make her mad! When she gets mad, she will make you do whatever she wants! You'll be her slave!... Like me..."

"Don't worry. I'm strong. She won't hurt me."

"B-But she'll take away any dreams you've ever had!"

Luffy looked awfully serious now. "Coby. Did this Alvaba take away you dream?"

"Its Alvida, and yeah, she did.. One day, I accidentally walked into this alley where her and her friends were hosting a black market, and since I was caught eavesdropping, they made me join them as their work dog. I always wanted to go to that gifted school about two blocks away from here and all the teachers are always recommending me for it. When Alvida-sama overheard me talking about it, she immediately told me I had to stay at this school or else she'd wack me with her big club."

"Well then, I`ll just beat her up and you`ll be able to go to that school."

"I-I told you it`s impossible though!"

"I don`t care. If one of my nakama are being hurt, I`ll defeat her."

"B-But-" Coby stopped midsentence. He realized that his friend was being dead serious. That was something rare.

"Oh, Coby. You're here." A voice said overhead. "Now would you remind telling everyone, who's the most beautiful person here? "

"A-Alvida-sama! That would be yo-"

"Oi, Coby. Who's that fat ugly person over there?" Luffy asked blankly.

Everyone in the gang behind them, along with Coby, jaws dropped at Luffy's question.

"I AM ALVIDA-SAMA YOU BASTARD! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOU WORDS!"

"Oh so you're Advibla. Well, I need to defeat you. You've been bothering my friend."

"Ha! I can't waste my time with you! Boys, go teach this runt a lesson!"

Luffy now had about 10 people coming at him. The first one had a stick in his hand. He tried to whack Luffy with it but as soon as it was just above his head, Luffy grabbed the stick and swung the guy attached to the stick into his 9 other friends then immediately ran to Alvida who he procceded to punch. Alvida saw this coming though and took out her iron club to block Luffy's punch. Luffy punched the club, but wasn't hurt be it, even if it was made of iron. Luffy jumped off the ground and kicked Alvida in the face, knocking her out.

_"__Luffy looks so weak! You would've never imagined he could do this! He wasn't kidding! He is strong!" _Coby thought.

"Luffy! That was amazing!" Coby exclaimed

"Shishishi! I told you I was strong! Now, let's go to that school you were talking about and get you signed up!"

"R-Really? You'll come with me?"

"Of course! I'm your friend right?"

"Y-Yeah!"

_On the bus, heading towards the gifted school..._

"Hey, Luffy-san, you're new to town so you don't really know much about where were going right?"

"Yeah. That's right."

"Well then I'll tell you a few things. The gifted school is run by some guy named A. H. Morgan. Morgan also runs a mental help school that is situated across the road from the gifted school. Apparently one of the people that went to our school got transfered there right before you came. His name is Roronoa Zoro. Whenever he walked by you, you would feel scared and vulnerable. I guess people started to complain about him and so he was tranfered there."

"SUGOI! I want to be his friend!"

"A-Are you crazy! He's called a demon! And he's in a mental school!"

"But he sounds cool~ ... Alright. I've decided. He's gonna be my friend."

"Luffy-san... You're crazy..."

"It's okay! I won't bother anyone! While I go see Zoro, you can go sign up!"

"Okay..."

The bus stopped in front of a large school-like building that was white and blue, and looked very neat and professional.

The school across the road, however, was gray and messy looking. Luffy thought that it looked suspiciously like a jail.

Luffy looked over at Coby. Coby was shaking slightly and his eyes were wide.

"Haha! Nervous much Coby?"

"Y-Yeah... could I come with you and sign up later?"

"Shishishi! Sure! I'll come back with you afterwards!"

"Th-Thanks Luffy-san!"

The two walked into the gray building. In the building was a guy with short, blond hair laughing while looking at a screen. Luffy looked at the name on the corner of the screen: Roronoa Zoro.

"Hmph! That's what you get for calling a guy who's dad owns a mental school an idiot! Who's the idiot now!" The blond haired guy said.

"Dammit Helmeppo! Let me out!" said the guy behind the screen. "So what if your dad owns this place? My dad is a freaking kendo champion, and if you don't let me out he'll come stab you!"

At this point, Luffy and Coby were walking closer to get a better look at the guy behind the screen. He had green hair and three piercings on one ear.

"_Is this Zoro really that insane? Why is he in a room covered with pillows? And what's with that white shirt he's wearing that sticks his arms around him?" _ Luffy thought. **(NOTE: Yes, Zoro is in a straight jacket.)**

"Huh! I'm sorry to say Roronoa, but you father has already been taken care of. We said that if he tries to get you out, then we will send you to some boarding school far away. Mihawk won't dare to attack now." Helmeppo said.

"Bastard..." Zoro growled as he backed into a wall and sat down.

Helmeppo left, leaving the screen and microphone on. Luffy immediately ran up with Coby on his heels.

"Oi! Are you Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Zoro replied, glaring up at Luffy.

"Shishishi! I want you to be my friend!"

"Why? Look at me. I'm a freaking mentally insane person according to everyone."

"Well, not to me. I think you're cool."

Zoro's eyes brightened at this statement. _"Cool? What's with this kid? He's different from everyone else... He isn't even remotely scared of me. Heh... well I guess he'd make a good friend... I've never really had one so I wouldn't know."_

"Hey, kid, what's you're name?"

"Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. So... want me to get you out of here?"

"If you could, that'd be great! But how are you-"

Zoro heard some loud crashes in the background that were ever so slowly getting louder until he heard two pairs of footsteps at his door. _"The kid... Luffy...He didn't actually just... Did he?"_

Zoro's question was answered immediately when the door burst down and Luffy entered the room along with some pink haired kid beside him.

"Who's that?" Zoro asked.

"Huh? Oh that's Coby. He was the one who first told me about you. I just moved in here recently and he was just telling me about this town and you ended up in one of our conversations."

"Oh. Ok. That's... Weird."

"Hey, Coby, could you come help me with this weird shirt? It's not coming off..."

"S-Sure Luffy-san!"

The two tried untying the straight jacket, but failed miserably.

"OW! Geez! You're tightening it... OW!" Zoro exclaimed. "You know what, just forget it. I know those bastards confiscated my swords so go get them and I'll cut the damn jacket off- OW! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!"

"Sorry, sorry, shishishi! I'll go get them! Coby, stay here with Zoro!"

**ACKH! I want to write more but... too lazy... I'll do the rest of this adventure on the weekend... Oh and for the heads up, the world that they live in is REALLY messed up if you didn't notice... Expect some craziness that would never happen in the real world! I'm kind-of-maybe-not-sorry for the cliff hanger. Don't yell at me. It's just fun to make people mad. Anyways... Hope you liked it! I've been really happy with all the follows I've been getting for this story but some more reviews would be really appreciated! If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask! I'll try to answer them every chapter if I get any... Well see this weekend! I hope... **


	3. Luffy, Zoro vs Marines, Morgan

**H-Hey guys... Sorry for the late update... Pls don't kill me... I don't even really have an excuse... I guess I just wasn't really motivated to write... And also I randomly released chapter 2 in the middle of the week... Don't ask why. I just got bored. If you don't understand the weird things that go on in the chapter or don't think something makes sense, just either PM me or post a review about it because my next chapter is going to be an explanation chapter about a few things. I also decided to make Devil Fruit powers possible in my fanfic! One of my friends suggested it to me. At first I didn't really want to but then again, this world is supposed to be messed up (in my opinion) right? So YAAAY DF POWERS! GOMU GOMU NO MI FOR LUFFY!... Anyway... enough of my ranting!... Enjoy!**

Luffy ran aimlessly through the halls. He had no clue where to find Zoro's swords. _"Maybe that weird guy that was looking at Zoro through the screen would know... Hellmopo? ... Whatever. His name doesn't matter. I just need to find him. He'll tell me."_

Luffy continued to run through the halls, turning into every corner he saw until he came to a dead end with a blue door at the end of the hallway. He cautiously opened the door and saw Helmeppo looking at his desk.

"Oi. Hellmopy. Could you tell me where Zoro's swords are?"

Helmeppo jumped. "Who are you!? What are you doing here?!"

"Just tell me where Zoro's swords are."

"No! You must be trespassing and trying to free him! I'll tell my dad!"

"Hmmm... Well, if you won't tell me I'll just make you bring me there!"

"W-What? Hey! Put me down! My dad will throw you in jail for this!"

Luffy had picked up Helmeppo and thrown him over his shoulder. "Take me to where Zoro's swords are!"

"Fine! Just don't hurt me! The room is just down the hall and has a bright pink door! It's impossible to miss! Just go in there and the swords will be to your left!"

"Shishishi! Thanks!"

Luffy ran to the door, Helmeppo still on his shoulder, and broke down the door. When he got in the room and looked to his left, the swords were behind a desk so he trashed the desk and ripped the swords from the rack.

"M-My room! You're destroying it!"

"Shishishi! Sorry! Anyways, I got what I needed, so bye!"

Luffy dropped Helmeppo off his back and tied Zoro's swords onto himself. Luffy rushed out the door and ran back to Zoro's cell-room-pillow-box-thing.

"Oi! Zoro! Are all three of these swords yours!" Luffy called when he neared Zoro's door.

"Yeah just bring them-"

Zoro was cut off by a gunshot as he saw a bullet head straight towards his new raven-haired friend.

Zoro's eyes widened as the bullet went straight into Luffy... and then his skin... stretched...

Luffy looked over to the guy that had attempted to shoot him.

"Hey! What was that for! Don't just go around shooting people!"

"W-What are you!" one of the men in the group that had tried to shoot Luffy blurted. Then the man beside him snapped him out of his shock.

"He was probably injected with the DF Drug! Just let it be! He's a trespasser! We have to just kill him and be done with it! If we can't kill him with gun, we'll try swords!"

"Hey. Men. Just get it done with! Kill the guy and shove Roronoa back in his room." A voice said from the shadows, behind the men.

"You guys are marines right?" The voice continued. "Do your job."

"Yes, Morgan-Sencho Sir!" The marines said.

Morgan stepped out of the shadows and was holding an axe in his hand... Or on his hand? His hand was the axe?

Then the marines charged. They were running towards Luffy, Coby and Zoro, with their swords up and ready.

"Luffy! Hurry up and pass me my swords!"

"Uhh... wait a sec let me just ... Coby, could you help me untie them? I can't reach the knot!"

"S-Sure L-Luffy-san!"

The marines drew ever closer. At the very last moment, Luffy and Coby managed to get the knot undone and threw Zoro's swords towards him. Zoro caught the first one in his mouth, used it to cut free one of his hands, which snatched a sword and cut his other arm free, which grabbed the last sword and he used all three swords to tear the straight jacket to shreds and block all of the marines swords. Zoro then proceeded to throw the marines off of him and knocked them out with the butt of his sword.

"Shishishi! You're pretty good Zoro!"

"Che! Of course I am! My Dad's the best swordsman in the world. You any good at fighting?"

"Sure am! I'll show you sometime!"

"Luffy-san is strong Zoro-san! Since you went to our school, you remember Alvida right?"

"Yeah. She was annoying and fat. I wanted to really beat her up but I never got the chance."

"Well Luffy-san beat her just a few hours ago!"

"Really? You pretty good kid."

"Shishishi! Thanks!"

Morgan stared at the three friends in shock. Not only did they just beat his marines, but as they knew full well that there was still an enemy, they talked. A simple conversation as if Morgan were a small fry like the marines. Morgan began to get mad at the trio.

"Alright, Zoro. Now we just got to take care of this guy."

Luffy and Zoro started walking towards Morgan but after only a few seconds a voice from behind said:

"St-Strawhat! I have your friend hostage!"

Luffy and Zoro turned around to see Helmeppo holding a gun to Coby's head.

"S-Sorry Luffy-san! I let my guard down...But I don't really matter right now! I just escaped Alvida with your help! I can handle this myself!"

Morgan took this as an opportunity and came up behind Luffy with his axe-hand, ready to slice Luffy in half.

Luffy grinned at Coby. "It's okay Coby. And anyways you're not strong enough to handle it yourself! I'll help you out!"

"But Luffy-san! Behind you!"

Luffy made quick eye-contact with Zoro they both immediately understood each other's intentions and came to an agreement.

Luffy's fist started to stretch towards Helmeppo's face and everyone flinched at his power.

"I-I could shoot your f-friend right no-"

Helmeppo never finished his sentence as Luffy slammed his overly outstretched arm into Helmeppo's face.

At this moment, Morgan started bringing his axe down but Zoro stepped in and blocked the attack with his swords. Luffy then turned around and ran his fist into Morgan's jaw, sending him flying across the hallway. Luffy dusted his hands off.

"Well, then. We're done here right?"

"Yeah I guess so! Me and Coby need to go across the street and get him signed up for some school. You wanna come?"

"Well, got nothing better to do so... Why not?"

_At the Gifted school..._

Zoro and Luffy waited and talked about themselves, getting to know each other as Coby went and filled out papers. When he was finally done and signed up, Coby was tiered and his hands were shaking from the amount of writing he had just done.

"Hey, Luffy-san! You actually made some of the people here happy by knocking out Morgan!" Coby said as he walked towards Luffy and Zoro.

"Really? How?"

"Well, actually, no one really liked how Morgan was running this place so you did them a favour and now they have a chance to change things around!"

"Che. These guys weren't even smart enough to group up and protest all together to get Morgan out of here. And anyways, I don't think they're gonna change all too much considering that most of them really liked teasing me while I was in here."

"Well, whatever! You still made them happy. Oh and Luffy-san, could you explain what that thing was that you did with your arm and why the bullet didn't hurt you?"

"Ehh? Oh! Right! That! Well, when I was little I was injected with a DF Drug that turned me into a rubber man. So I'm made out of rubber, which allows me to stretch my skin really far out n'stuff."

"Oh, I get it. The bullet just made you skin stretch and it didn't really pierce through you. Good thing I didn't assume you were immune to axes... It would've chopped you in half if I didn't stop it."

"Yup! Pretty much!"

"Well then anyways, Luffy-san. I got to go... They're showing me around the school in a bit! Bye!"

"See ya Coby!"

Luffy and Zoro walked out of the school and headed to their houses.

"Uhh... Hey, Luffy? Do you know the way to get to Shimotsuki street? ... And possibly show me the way too... I uhh... get lost easily..."

"Shimotsuki? Zoro lives on Shimotsuki street?!"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well so do I!"

"Really? Well that's awfully useful. Now I won't get lost."

When they got to Shimotsuki street, it turned out that Luffy and Zoro were neighbours. They both said goodbye as they walked up their driveways and headed into their homes.

**Oookayyy... The ending to this one kind of sucked. If you were wondering, Shimotsuki is the village Zoro's dojo was in. I have alot to explain in my next chapter. Well really, it's not gonna be a chapter at all. It's just gonna be explanations of confusing things. I'll give anyone time to think of questions for me and post reviews on things they want explained... 5 days sound good? Anyways... I'm thinking of screwing the pairings... If Oda adds in pairings, then I will... See you guys in a week!**


	4. Explanation

**PLS PLS PLS READ THIS CHAPTER!**

**OK! Now for the explanation chapter! It's not all too exciting, but it's necessary. I'll explain the whole DF Drug thing and the marines and possibly some other stuff. Uhh... Enjoy! I... I guess...**

DF Drug:

Well, imagine Devil Fruits as a drug. It's literally called the Devil Fruit Drug but DF sounds cooler so I used that. It's pretty much a bunch of chemicals that formed a Devil Fruit in the form of a liquid, and then was put into a syringe. No DF Drug has ever been made twice. Scientists found (in my world) that they can't create two at a time, even if they're made in different laboratories, or else everything explodes in a 1km radius. No one really knows why. Maybe their world's god (A.K.A. me) doesn't want

Marines:

A bunch of you are probably thinking: "MARINES WORK IN THE SEA! NOT ON LAND!"

Well, in my world, they do. My world has the world government as well. The only types of officers are marines. Also, my world is pretty small. It's about the size of Pluto. Not sure on what made me think of this... but whatever. In my story, Morgan wasn't a marine officer. He just worked somewhere down low in the government so he got marines that ended up working at his schools. Most people that work with the government do.

**Now a few things I need to explain ahead of time:**

Characters:

Fishmen exist. They are in the story. Don't ask how. I don't really know myself, it just makes the story so much better if they do. Chopper is a little reindeer human. Mr. Tanuki is in the story. (For those of you who don't know what a tanuki is, it's a racoon. I'm referring to Chopper when I say this. Many people think Chopper is a tanuki.)

Ages:

Right now, Luffy is 14. I made him and the rest of his crew the same age. E-Even Brook... Oh god that's weird. I just wanted them to be in the same grade. Ace is 17. Sabo is 21. Shanks is 33. Coby is 13. Ace's friends (Marco, Thatch... ext.) are also 17. Whitebeard is going to be about 60. Garp is 54. Most of the teachers except Smoker are around 20. Smoker is 35. Going on that, you can make assumptions for the rest of the characters.

Sabo:

In my story, Sabo isn't "dead" yet. Stuff will happen later and this world does have its "Revolutionary Army". And Sabo shall join. Actually, Sabo will most likely leave in a few chapters then "die". If you didn't catch on, I'm being discrete and awkward about this on purpose. It's gonna make you want to read more. :)

My Fanfiction World:

This is a quite general subject. It's also quite weird. In my world, kids can roam free wherever they want without an adult. "Pirates" in my world are just gangs or groups. Islands are different towns or villages. The characters are all just as crazy as they are in the manga. There are some really weird criminal masterminds (*Hint Hint* Crocodile) that do whatever they freaking want and scare the life out of the government. Shibukai exist. The government system is the same as One Piece's government system. Towns are very small, smaller than communities, so it's about a 5 minute drive from Syrup Village to the Baratie. My world is generally just messed up, but SUPERRR~ fun and crazy. (Sorry, just had to pull a Franky. Don't judge.)

Luffy's Dream:

In my fanfiction, Luffy's dream is to have the strongest gang in the world. Right now, Luffy hasn't realized his dream completely, and that's why he doesn't say it. The last strongest gang was Gol D. Roger's gang, but the marines found him and had him executed. Luffy really looks up to Roger. Also, having the strongest gang means having the most freedom because people won't mess with you. And all of you know that Luffy wants freedom. You can't cage Luffy. He'll always find a way out.

**Sooo... Yeah... I hope that explained/explains things in past/future chapters. I might actually have a few chapters like this later on. Anyways, this chapter was quite short and I will hopefully have another actual story chapter in a few days. See you guys then!**


	5. Revolutionary Sabo

**Alright! I'm back! I'm not really sure if you guys are liking this fanfiction.. but I guess for now I'll write another chapter. Please give me some feedback on how I'm doing! I'd be really helpful! Hope I cleared a few things up last chapter… If I didn't, don't be afraid to ask me for more explanations! I don't really have much to say this chapter… Enjoy!**

_**Quick reminder: **__Luffy just got home, and found out that Zoro's his neighbour. At this moment, he's walking into his house._

"Hey, Lu! how was school!" Ace asked as Luffy walked through the door.

"Really fun!"

"I can't help but noticing Luffy, your school ended about 3 hours ago. Where'd you go?" Sabo asked as he walked past Luffy and Ace, holding a giant box with his stuff in it.

"Oh, I was just breaking a new friend out of a mental school."

"Oh, that's nice... So, who is this new friend of yours?"

"His name's Zoro. He lives next door."

"Zoro? Next door? Mihawk's kid?" Shanks said, walking into the conversation.

"Yep! That's him!"

"Oh… So that's what Mikhawk meant by missing.. His son was in a mental school. Interesting."

"Well, anyways, Ace, could you help me out instead of running around? These boxes are getting heavy. Luffy I could use your help too."

"Yeah, sure Sabo!"

"H-Hey! I wasn't running around!"

"Then explain why you were running through the halls, messing up the house, AND ALMOST BURNING IT DOWN!"

"Well, it's not my fault that when I run I create smoke/fire… Blame the DF drug."

"H-Hey guys… a little help?"

"L-LUFFY!"

"I was carrying the boxes… then they fell on me…"

"How many did you take?!"

"Uhh… 12? 13? I don't know. I just took all the big ones."

"You idiot… all the stuffs gonna spill now…"

Ace and Sabo quickly helped Luffy get the giant boxes on top of him. They then decided it would be best for Luffy not to help; He'd probably make a mess anyways.

When Ace and Sabo were finished, they called Luffy for dinner.

"Hey, guys, I have something to tell you…" Sabo said.

"What is it?" Shanks asked.

"Well, you see, I uhh, got a job."

"WHAT! SABO! I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF LUFFY AND ACE BY MYSELF!"

"Hold on Shanks, it's only a job right? He won't be gone all the time, just during work hours, right Sabo?"

"About that…"

"S-Sabo-niichan isn't leaving, is he?"

"Sorry, Lu, but yeah. My job requires me to move around the world and stuff."

"So I'll really have to take care of these two by myself… Anyways, when do you start?"

"In 3 days actually…"

"WHAT! 3 DAYS!"

"Yep… Well I should start packing…"

Sabo looked over at Luffy who was staring at Sabo with puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry Lu, it's an important job."

"Could you atleast say where you're working?"

"The Revolutionary army."

"The Revolutionary Army… With Dragon… Oh ok…. Wait- what?"

"Are you insane Sabo?"

"I want to make a difference in our world and change the government. I'll be fine guys, don't worry."

**Well, this chapter was shorter than I wanted it to be... but I ran out of ideas. I really need to know if you guys are enjoying this fanfiction! Well, then… see you next time, if you still want me to post!**


	6. Last Days With Sabo

**Ok! So, I've decided to keep writing, because straight after I released the last chapter, another person favourited my story, and one of my friends wants more chapters. It may take me a while longer then a week to release the chapters, but whatever. I'll still release. Hope you guys are enjoying the story!**

Luffy walked up to his room, still thinking about Sabo and his new job. Luffy didn't want Sabo to leave to a far away place, where they wouldn't be able to talk anymore. Sabo said that he'd come home for holidays, but Luffy still didn't like that he was leaving.

Luffy walked into his room and looked out his window. He noticed that Zoro's room window was right across from his own! Zoro was sitting at his desk, probably studying to catch up with everyone else after his time spent in the dumb jail-school.

A pink-haired girl walked into his room and whacked him on the head with a book, handed him a plate of food, and walked away, closing the door behind her.

Luffy opened his window, knocked on Zoro's then got in position for his gomu gomu no rocket.

Zoro looked up after someone knocked on his window. It was Luffy. Luffy stretched his arms back in an all-knowing position that scared the crap out of most people, especially when he was about to fly right at them.

"Holy crap Luffy!" Zoro said as he opened his window, and bolted out of the rubber-man's way.

Luffy then flew into Zoro's room.

"Hey Zoro! What's up!"

"Nothing much… A CRAZY KID JUST FLEW INTO MY ROOM but nothing really exciting is happening. Not at all."

"Shishishi! Sorry if I scared you! Anyways, who was that pink haired girl in here? She also kinda looked like she was flying…"

"Oh… That was my half-sister, Perona. She also has a DF drug power."

"Oh! Ok!"

"Do you have any siblings Luffy?"

"Yeah! I have two older brothers! One of them's named Ace, and he has a DF drug power to! He can turn into fire! And my other brother… Sabo…" Luffy's voice trailed off as he remembered that Sabo was leaving soon.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh… It's just that Sabo-niichan is leaving soon…"

"For a job?"

"Yeah… He's a part of the Revolutionary army… He's leaving this sunday…"

"T-The Revolutionary Army?!"

"Yeah! Sabo-niichan doesn't really agree with what the government's doing so he decided to go out and change stuff."

"W-Wow. That's just… Wow."

"Yeah! Niichan is awesome! Anyways… Need help studying?"

"You smart at all?"

"Probably smarter than you!"

"What grades do you usually get?"

"A's, B's. Never gotten a C in my life!"

"Gh-! Y-You don't seem like the type of guy that would be really smart…"

"Well what grades do you get?"

"B-B's… and C's… Except in gym. I always get A's in gym."

"Told you I was smarter! So, you want help?"

"Che… Sure… Just don't tell that swirly browed freak…"

"Who?"

"Oh.. Nevermind…"

"Mmmmm...Ok!"

For the rest of the night, Luffy and Zoro were sitting together, getting Zoro caught up in his studies, until about 10:30, when Luffy sprang back into his room and went to bed.

The next day was friday. Luffy and Zoro walked to school together, and found out that they had the exact same classes! Zoro thought that is probably wasn't a coincidence, because his father was somewhere pretty high up in the government, people called him a shibukai, whatever that meant, and so his father most likely pulled some strings to get them in the same classes for Zoro's sake.

Their day went by pretty normally. Zoro saw Luffy eyeing about 7 other people in a few of their classes. Unfortunately for Zoro, one of them was the idiot love cook. Other than that, the rest of the guys Luffy had taken an interest in were fine.

On sunday, Luffy seemed a little depressed. But who wouldn't. His brother just left for a dangerous job. Luffy didn't talk much, or even scarier, he didn't eat much. Over the past few days, Zoro found out that Luffy was obsessed with food. Especially meat. The kid could eat for over 100 people! His DF drug powers just made it so that he wouldn't die from eating that much… Luffy's DF power was a blessing in disguise.

Luffy went home on monday with Zoro who was staying over for a bit (because he lost his keys and had to wait for either his sister or dad to come home). It was just him and Zoro, since Ace and Shanks were at Ace's school because Ace got in trouble. Luffy noticed a letter in his mailbox labeled "Revolutionary Army". Luffy immediately thought that it was Sabo, sending him a letter to let him know about his job. He grabbed the letter out of the mailbox and he and Zoro walked into the house.

When they were in the house, Luffy opened the letter and read:

Dear friends/family of Sabo.

abo has died in an accident where a Celestial Dragon had attacked him on his way to the base. We cannot return his body. Sorry for your loss.

Revolutionary Army leader, Dragon.

**YEAH! CLIFFHANGER! Wait why am I happy?! Sabo just "DIED"! *snickers* Okay, anyways, hope you liked the chapter!**


	7. Recovery From Sabo's Death

**Yay, new chapter! Just a heads up, this chapter starts with the revolutionaries, then moves over to Luffy's emotional breakdown. Heheheh… This one came out pretty early. I got bored so I needed to do something. There's a slight ZoLu but it was meant to be read as nakamaship. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Welcome to the Revolutionaries, Sabo." Announced Dragon.

"Thank you, sir."

"Well, this is most likely extremely sudden, but we need to tell your family that you are dead. Its for their well being and for the Revolutionary Army's security."

"W-What?"

"Yes its quite sudden, but it needs to be done. It can't be known that someone from your family is a Revolutionary, because then they would be targeted and killed by the government. Also, if one of your family members were to mention to a government official that you are in the Revolutionary Army, they would use them to use you to get information."

"My little brother is going to freak…"

"Little brother?"

"Yes, I w have two younger brothers, sir. I'm most worried about the youngest one though… "His name is Monkey D. Luffy."

"L-Luffy? So I take it that you two aren't real brothers then…"

"No, sir. We were all adopted by Akagami Shanks. How did you know?"

"Have you ever heard my full name?"

"No, sir."

"My name is Monkey D. Dragon."

-{[]}-

The letter dropped out of Luffy's hands. Luffy's body went limp and he fell onto Zoro, who caught him, and then carefully place Luffy onto the couch.

"Hey, bud, what's wrong? You alright?"

Luffy was shivering harshly as his eyes stared at the letter in non-belief.

Zoro picked up the letter and read the first sentence. That was all he needed. "_C-Crap! His brother just died! What do I do? I suck at comforting people! But I gotta do something! Most people usually give others a hug or something… Whatever! I'll try anything! Luffy's a ball of sunshine that I can't afford to lose! He's the only friend I've got!"_

Zoro went over to Luffy, picked him up, and cradled him in his arms.

"Hey, Luffy. It's alright. Just calm down."

"S-Sabo… N-Niichan…"

Tears formed in Luffy's eyes and were soon pouring down his face.

"S-Sa-Sab-bo…"

Zoro hugged Luffy even tighter, trying to comfort im as much as possible. Zoro let Luffy cry his heart out in his arms, and when he calmed down a little, Zoro had him lie down on the couch, and put a blanket that he found on top of one of the nearby couches, and placed it on top of Luffy. Zoro let Luffy use his lap as a pillow.

"You feeling a little better now?"

"N-No… Sabo's gone! H-How could I…"

"Well, you're not as freaked out."

"..."

"I'm sure that your brother was happy when he died. Who wouldn't die happy with a little brother like you?"

"... Thanks Zoro…"

Zoro smiled. That was something that didn't happen often. "No problem. But we still have to worry about your dad and your other brother."

"I don't really want to ask this but.. Could you…?"

"Tell them what happened? Sure. Don't worry about it."

"...Thanks…"

Zoro heard soft snores coming from his raven haired friend. "_Looks like I didn't to too bad… Luffy seems okay… There's still Ace and Shanks though.." _Zoro heard a knock on Luffy's door. "_Looks like their home…"_

"Luffy? We're home!" Shanks called.

"He's sleeping! We're in the living room! I've got something to tell you guys…"

Shanks and Ace walked into the living room and sat on the couch across from Zoro.

"What is it?" Ace asked.

"Well, first off, read this…" Zoro handed them the letter.

"Wh-What? H-He can't…"

"Sabo's… Dead?"

"Yeah… Luffy had a real breakdown… I'm not sure if I said the right things to him or helped him at all…"

"Wow… That's just so sudden… God… I-I mean, it was kind-of expected, him becoming a Revolutionary, but I didn't think that it would happen so soon… But thanks for taking care of Luffy. Just the fact that you seemed to get him to sleep is better than what me or Ace could have done…"

"Sabo's actually _dead._" A tear streamed down Ace's cheek. Ace took a shaky breath. "Well, thanks for being there for Luffy. I'm just gonna…" Ace got up and headed to his room.

"Luffy won't be able to handle going to school tomorrow… But me and Ace have to go… I don't really want to let him stay here by himself after this either though…"

"I could stay. I mean, after what he's done for me, I owe him. My dad'll say yes. I can just quickly rush to school at the end of the day to pick up assignments."

"You'd do that? Thank you."

"Hey, no problem. I'm glad to help."

"You know, I really don't understand how you ended up in a mental school."

"He told you?... Well I'm a lot different from how I was before."

"He influences you a lot huh? Yeah he tends to have that effect."

"No one at school is as scared of me anymore, People on the streets don't give me dirty looks. It's probably because when they see me hang around an innocent kid like Luffy, I suddenly don't seem as bad anymore. I don't get into unwanted trouble anymore. That's why I owe him so much. Not only from the fact that he got me out of the damn jail."

"I know what you mean. I'm gonna go calm Ace down… He might burn the house."

"Mind if I sleep over? I need to make sure he's ok…"

"Not at all. Make yourself at home."

"I'll just go home, tell my dad and get some of my stuff."

"Alright."

Zoro got back and placed his stuff on the couch across from Luffy and lied down. He looked over at his friend who was sleeping peacefully. At least the little ball of sunshine hadn't been broken. Zoro smiled and went to sleep.

**Ooookay! That one was fun to write up! Zoro was somewhat OC but really, when it comes to Luffy, Zoro's just kinda like that. Hope you liked it! A few reviews would be appreciated!**


	8. Buggy Intro

**I'm sorry for not updating recently! I really am! Its just that … Winter holidays… Present buying… School project finishing… Blue Exorcist... And overall business! **

**The last few chapters were pretty fluffy… I just had to get Sabo's part in! I'll try to speed things up from now on! Enjoy!**

The next week, once Luffy recovered from his breakdown, Zoro and Luffy went back to school. Luffy was depressed and out of it for a while, but it was expected; his brother just died.

So anyways, they were walking to school, when suddenly, a HUGE bird decided to pick Luffy up and carry him to the school roof. Zoro was running after him, trying to keep up, and almost got lost a few times.

Sure, the ride Luffy got from the bird was fun and all, but the landing spot...wasn't convenient

Luffy had landed on top of a roof, in the middle of a huge gang. The guy in the middle had a funny clown nose. Luffy thought it was really dumb-looking. Who would want a clown nose? I mean really? Anyways, the guy was standing beside some orange-haired girl. Wait a sec… Hadn't he seen that girl before? Oh right! She was in a few of Luffy's classes! She seemed really nice too! But, why was she in a gang whose leader is a red nosed clown?

Luffy landed on the roof, making lots of noise (per usual) and causing everyone to look over.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"I-I should be asking you that! Who the hell are _you_ and how'd you get here?" the red-nose guy said.

"Me? I'm Luffy. I got picked up by a big bird-thing and it dropped me here."

"Well, then scram kid! Go to school."

"Well, I bet you're not that much older than me, and you're still a kid to, but ok red-nose."

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you red nose. You never told me your name, and your nose is big and red, so what else could I call you?"

"Buggy! My name is Buggy! How dare you insult my nose! It's not big and red!"

"Yeah it is. Look in the mirror baka." **(If you don't know what baka means then you're an idiot/baka.)**

"You little-! Men, get him!"

Luffy wasn't expecting an attack so he couldn't dodge the incoming clown-men and lion coming at him… wait, lion? Ok, that's weird.

The clown-people grabbed him and shoved him into a cage. How the hell did they have an iron cage?! Well, he was trapped now and couldn't do anything about it.

Then the bell to start school rang.

Wait… were they gonna leave him here all day? Shanks is gonna yell at him! Crap! Freaking jerks… Well, he could wait for Zoro but… you know… he gets lost. Not very dependable in this situation.

After all the clowns left, the orange haired girl walked up to Luffy.

"You got some nerve… but you're brave. I'll give you that. Want me to tell the teachers to come get you? Or do you have a friend that can help you?"

"Aren't you a part of their gang? Why are you helping me? I mean I'm thankful for the help but…"

"Pfft! A part of their gang? Are you kidding me? No way! I just do jobs for them, and they give me money in return."

"Oh. Ok. Well, there's this one guy who could technically help, but he'll just get lost."

"You don't mean Zoro do you? Someone like you couldn't be friends with him…"

"Yeah it's Zoro alright!"

"Uh… Okay then. Well, I'll just tell him where you are… and lead him here."

"Thanks!"

"N-No problem…"

**This chapter is really short… but I gotta go! I'll upload again soon! See you next time!**


	9. Luffy, Zoro, Nami VS Buggy gang

**Merry X-mas! My gift to my readers is: AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER! Yay!This chapter's gonna be from Zoro's P.O.V. Hope you enjoy!**

I was wandering down the halls, sure that I was going to the roof, but I ended up at the underground storage room in the school…

And then that orange-haired witch came. I think her name was Nima? Nami? Yeah, Nami. That's it. What the hell did _she _want from me?

"Hey, Roronoa!"

"What do you want, witch?"

"Your… Friend… Got trapped by Buggy. He's on the roof. I'm just helping him by getting you to him."

"Luffy got trapped by that clown? Oh great. He just attracts trouble wherever he goes. Well, time to go beat up some stupid clowns."

"Heh! Well, you'll have to wait until lunch! And give me 10 beri…"

"Lunch?! Fine! Whatever."

Well this sucked. Luffy's trapped in a cage on top of the roof, and I can't get him 'till lunch. Great.

During classes I couldn't stop thinking about Luffy. I mean, classes are boring and it's not like I had anything else to think about! I ended up taking a nap through history. Finally, lunch came.

"Hey! Witch! Mind taking me to Luffy now?"

"As soon as you give me my 10 beri."

"What? We never agreed on that!"

"Yes we did."

Nami took out a recording device.

"_Well, you'll have to wait until lunch! __And give me 10 beri… __Lunch? Fine. Whatever__."_

Damn her! I didn't even hear that last part! "Fine. Here. Take your damn money."

"Thanks~!"

We walked up to the roof, where Luffy was being held, but it seemed like Buggy beat us there. Dammit.

Luffy saw us walk on to the roof.

"Hey, Zoro!"

"Che. How'd you get tangled up in this mess?"

"It's the birds fault! It stuck me here!"

I started to hear Buggy yelling at us and trying to catch our attention, but we both ignored him.

"Wow. You're blaming this on a bird."

"A really mean bird…"

I laughed at the little pout on his face.

"OI! Are you guys even listening to me?!"

I turned over to Buggy, who had just screamed at us in the most hilarious, high pitched voice ever. And I laughed.

"W-What are you laughing at?"

"God! Your voice! Its so-! You sound like a girl!"

"What? I don't have a big red nose!"

I stared at him blankly. "Oi, oi. I never said that."

Buggy overheard Luffy mumbling to himself saying things like "Damn, Shanks is gonna kill me…"

"Hey! Kid! Did you just say Shanks?"

"Yeah! He's my dad!"

"W-... WHAAAAT?! SHANKS HAD A KID?!"

"Nope! Me and my brothers… er… brother are adopted"

I saw the brief look of sadness and depression in Luffy's eyes as he corrected himself. I remembered what had happened the night that I stayed over…

_**(Flashback…)**_

_Luffy woke up from a nightmare. His brothers death was still haunting him. His brother died, and he wasn't even there to help him. He could've stopped his nii-chan from leaving! Then, maybe Sabo wouldn't be dead! _

_Luffy turned to his right and saw Zoro casting a worried glance at him. _

"_You feeling alright? You had a nightmare. Was it about Sabo?"_

_Luffy flinched at his nii-chan's name. "Yeah. But I'm feeling a little better now!"_

"_Good."_

_Luffy's face went dark and his hair started covering his eyes._

"_Hey, Zoro?"_

"_Yeah? What is it?"_

"_Could you… Well, I'm thinking of starting a gang. I wont make it official until two people join, but, could you be the first member? I mean, it's okay I you say no…"_

"_What do you mean?! Of course I'll join!"_

_Luffy's face lit up a bit. "Really? Thanks! I just want to make a gang strong enough to protect everyone I love. I-I don't want to lose anyone else… I know! I'll aim to have the strongest gang in the world!"_

"_Strongest gang, huh? That's pretty far-fetched, but hey, I can't talk. I'm gonna be the best swordsman after all. And the strongest gang with the strongest captain/person in the world needs no less than the best swordsman."_

"_Shi shi shi!"_

_Zoro smiled. His friend was back to his old self. And now, Zoro had an even bigger reason to accomplish his goal. But Zoro was still worried for his friend… The kid's definitely not recovered completely yet…_

_**(Flashback end… Back to Zoro's P.O.V.)**_

I figured I was right. Luffy wasn't completely over it yet. Eh, he'll get over it eventually… hopefully…

"Shanks adopted two kids? Never expected him to be a dad!"

"Hey red-nose! You know Shanks?"

"Yeah! We used to be in the same same gang! And I told you to call me Buggy!"

"Oh. Well, he never mentioned you."

"I'm not surprised… That jerk…"

"Well, anyways, red no-... Buggy,could'ya let me out? I gotta get to class in like 30 mins! Though, I missed the first 3 hours because of you…"

"No way! I'm not letting you out! You insulted my nose!"

"Oh ok then. Hey Zoro could you cut the cage?"

"Sure-"

"ZORO?! RORONOA ZORO!? THE MENTAL KID!?"

"I'M NOT MENTAL!"

"Then why were you in a mental school?"

"I WAS JUST-!"

"Zoro~! Cut the cage~!"

"Che. Alright, alright."

"Ha! You think I'd let you?"

"Yup. I'll cut you if you don't move."

"Just try to cut me! I dare you!"

"... Are you a DF Drug user?"

"Well that ruins the surprise… Yes! I am!"

"Great. Just great. Uh, Luffy, this may take some time."

"Okay!"

"Hey, witch! Help me out would'ya!"

"I only agreed to lead you here! I never said that I'd fight!"

"You can pickpocket them after I'm done beating them up…"

"How can I help~?"

"Just fend off whoever you can and try to think of some way to take down the clown."

"You know Zoro, Buggy has the Bara Bara Drug ability. Be careful. You can't cut him."

"Yeah, yeah ok."

All I need to do is get to Luffy. Luffy can punch him n'stuff. But how do I get past him….

"MEN! ATTACK THEM! DON'T LET THEM GET TO STRAWHAT!"

I slashed through Buggy's underlings with no effort. Nami seemed to be having a little trouble, but she was doing alright. Once all the weaklings were done with, I had to deal with a guy that looked like a lion, and rode on a lion… uhh… okaaayyy… Real circus Buggy has here. Wow.

The Lion guy looked pretty prideful. I hacked at his lion with my sword, which proved to be pretty useless. Well, if I can't kill it, maybe I can use it. I slowly drew it over to Luffy's cage. I stood in front of the cage and the lion tried to pounce on me. At the last second, I jumped into the air. The lion landed on Luffy's cage, and broke it. Unfortunately, the lion landed on Luffy and slowed him down. Nami was dealing with the few underling clowns that managed to get back up. I was in the air, and I quickly slashed down onto the rider. The rider fell, and didn't look like he was getting back up. And then the lion stabbed me with its claw. Not a deadly blow, but it hurt. A little bit. Somewhat. A lot. Okay, okay it hurt like hell, but I could live with it. I quickly slashed the spot his rider used to sit, and I finally hit it. I guess the animal was used to having its owner guard that spot, so it couldn't defend my blow. Well, two down, one to go. For both sides of the battle. I definitely wasn't able to fight anymore. And Nami would end up being the one to take my to the school nurse.

"Hey! Zoro! Are you alright?!"

"Hell no witch! I have a freaking hole in my side! How could I, in any way, be alright?! Hey, Luffy, you'll have to deal with the clown alone… I… I can't move anymore…"

"It's okay Zoro! I got it! You just go fix yourself!"

"I'll take him to the nurse!"

"The nurse? The teachers will get involved in the fight if you take me to the nurse!"

"Pfft! The teachers don't care! But you have to wait a few minutes… I have some pickpocketing to do~!"

"Oh, sure. Just go loot people as I BLEED TO DEATH!"

"It'll only take a minute! Just wait a bit!"

"Fine… Hurry up witch…"

"Oi! Buggy! Now I gotta fight you!"

"Come on! Where the hell is Cabaji?"

"Right here."

"Ah! There you are! Cabaji! Take care of this rubber fool!"

"Sure thing."

Cabaji started biking towards Luffy (Damn witch ! Hurry it up! I'm dying here!) on a unicycle…. GEEZ! Buggy is a freaking circus freak! Well, Cabaji wasn't as good as I expected him to be, 'cause once he got to about 5 metres away from Luffy, he was gomu gomu no rocketed off the roof. (Finally you damn witch! OW OW OW! STOP HOLDING ME BY MY FREAKING CUT!)

**(Luffy P.O.V.)**

Now was me v.s. Mr. Buggy red nose. Nami finally took Zoro to the nurse, which took forever… I hope he's alright… What am I saying! Of course he's ok! He's gonna be the best swordsman!

"That red-head! She just took all my men's stuff!"

Buggy's torso floated into the air leaving his feet and legs behind on the ground to go get Nami and the loot. Wait… his feet and legs?

I walked up to his feet which were running on the ground behind him, and did the first thing that came to mind: I kicked him in the balls.

His torso immediately stopped floating and slammed onto the ground in agony. It was kinda funny so… I did it again. This time he floated back to me with a pained look and reattached himself. Once he did, I yelled, "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" and blasted him into East Blue Lake.

I should probably go see Zoro now… Yeah that's a good idea… I hope he's not dead…

**(Back to Zoro's P.O.V.)**

Do you know what sucks? Sitting through the agonizing pain of someone stitching you back up. Do you know what sucks even more? Having that someone be an old lady that doesn't give a damn about you. The school "Nurse's" name is Dr. Kureha. I don't care much about her, I just thought I'd mention her name.  
>Anyways, by the time I walkedlimped out of the Dr.'s office/room thing Luffy was done with Buggy. Wow. Looks like those guys were real weaklings. I regret not paying more attention to the lion… I wouldn't have been stabbed if I had.

"Hey, Zoro you alright?"

"Yeah. How'd your fight with the clown go?"

"It was easy! I kicked him in the balls!"

"Ouch. Nice job though."

"Thanks! So,what do we have next class?"

"Well, we have gym. What about you, Nami?"

"I have math. Zoro, don't overexert yourself in gym."

"Che. I can do what I want. I'm not injured that badly."

"What do you mean? I had to do a blood transfusion for you! You almost died from blood loss! Be glad that we're the same blood type…"

"I've been through worse. My dad's Mihawk you know. He puts me through hell."

"You're insane!"

"Soo…. Nami…. Want to join our gang?"

Nami flinched. "Gang? You guys have a gang?"

"Well, not really. Me and Zoro are the only ones in it…We want one other member before we actually call ourselves a gang…"

**(Nami P.O.V.)**

These guys are starting a gang? I don't want to be in a gang! Gangs are horrible! They hurt people! But these two aren't bad people…. Well Luffy isn't at least.

"Okay, I'll join on one condition! I get all the loot!"

"Sure! You can have it!"

**(Back to Zoro P.O.V. … Again…)**

… Of course, her freaking condition was money. She's obsessed. Witch. But at least she's smart. And she's good with maps and geography and stuff. We're bound to get lost less with her around. But she's still a witch.

Well, now I guess we're a gang… and we're in gym...and… oh god… the wound re- opened… (*faints from blood loss*)

**YAAY! SUPER LONG CHAPTER DONE! Don't worry, Zoro's fine. He was just being an idiot. As per usual. Merry X-mas! Oh and FYI in later chapters, I'm most likely going to make this story a LawLu/LawXLuffy unless you guys say not to. Thanks to LuciferRin72 for reviewing and supporting me! Means alot! Merry X-mas! (I'm saying that too much…) Quick and completely random thought, have you ever found it weird saying "Merry" X-mas? As in Going Merry? Kinda sad when you think about it, really. Anyways, see you guys later!**


	10. Syrup Village

**Hey guys! Its been a while!... Sorry for not updating…. just... holidays, coming back to school, getting a crap ton of projects…. and I started Noragami… Anyways, here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

Its saturday, and Luffy, Nami and Zoro were walking around a town called Syrup Village, just hanging out. Luffy and Zoro were there to hang out, and Nami knew the two would get lost without her….Plus, Luffy attracts trouble! And where there's trouble, there's money….

So, anyways, they were just walking around and then, out of nowhere, some weird guy with curly hair jumps out of the bushes and yells, "I am Captain-Usopp-Sama! Take one more step and me and my 50,000 followers will destroy you!"

"Che. I doubt you have 50,000 followers. Even if you do, I'll just chop them up."

"You definately don't have 50,000 followers. But you may have money on you….."

"50….50,000?! Su-SUGOI!"

"LUFFY HE'S LYING!"

"Oh…."

"I'm- I'm not lying! M-My followers will pummel yo-you! See! They're waving all of their flags!"

Three flags popped out of the bushes.

"At most, you only have 3 followers."

"AAAAK! DAMMIT! You saw through me!"

The gang sweat-dropped.

"Anyways…. You still can't pass! Captain Usopp-sama said so!"

"Y-You're a captain? So… So then you have a gang? Sugge!"

"Yes Captain Usopp does have a gang-"

"Che. There's only 3 people in it."

"... Well no other gang can beat us! We're extremely strong!"

Luffy held his hand in his fist. "Is that a challenge?"

Zoro pulled out one of his swords. "Sounds like it."

Nami took out her staff and went into a fighting position. "I'll go pickpocket them… and knock'em out."

"W-Wait! You guys are a gang?!"

"Yup!"

"E-Everyone! Run to the village! W...We need to warn them!"

The crew heard screams in the background.

"Well…. That was weird."

"Jerks! I wanted to fight! Gang V.S. Gang!"

"I really wanted to chop someone…"

The gang walked to the village to see Usopp trying to convince the villagers that the gang was actually here. Looks like Usopp had a bad reputation of lying in the village.

A random villager walked up to them.

"What a strange surprise! Someone's visiting our village! Don't mind that kid over there… He may annoy you but don't let him scare you! In fact… you would probably scare him more… And ignore that stuff he says about a gang being here. Don't worry."

"He's not lying! We're a gang!"

"But you kids are so young! Kids like you couldn't be a gang! Don't joke around!"

"But-"

"Just enjoy your stay!"

And the woman left.

"..She didn't believe me! Jerk!"

"Che, Luffy don't stress about it. It's better if they don't know."

"YOU IDIOT!" Nami whacked Luffy on the head. "IF SHE KNEW, WE WOULDN'T BE ALLOWED IN THE VILLAGE!"

"Sorry, Sorry!"

"Haa. Anyways, let's go find that kid from earlier. I didn't get to see if he had money!"

"Witch, you're way too obsessed."

_(At the village mansion)_

"OI! LONG NO-"

"Luffy! Shhhh! He's talking to someone!"

"OH OK-"

"Luffy! Shush!"

"Sorry!"

Usopp was sitting on a tree, talking to someone inside the house through a window.

"Hi Kaya! How are you today?"

"I'm alright! How about you Usopp-kun?"

"Ok…. So, do you want to hear a story about the great Captain Usopp-Sama?!"

"Sure!"

"Well there was this one time when-"

"Kaya! Why are you talking to that liar! You know its not a good thing for you to be doing!"

"S-Sorry Kuro-san! Bye, Usopp…"

"Kaya! Come on!"

"Yes Kuro-san!"

Kaya left and the guy the gang guessed to be Kuro came and leaned out of the window towards Usopp.

"Never come back here again! You hear me! You're going to ruin Kaya! She's the next mayor for this town! Do you want her to have a reputation of talking with the town liar? Get out!"

Kuro punched Usopp off the tree.

"I. Don't. Like. Kuro. There's something about him that isn't right. Don't ask! I just hate him. He's a jerk. I'm going to go beat him up."

"Luffy! Wait! He's obviously someone important to this town! You can't just attack him! We need something against him before you can even think of attacking him!

"Che. Don't listen to the witch Luffy. I'll come with you. I can sense that there's something wrong with him as well."

"No! We will have a plan, and we won't have a bad reputation in this town!"

"SCREW THAT! I KNOW HE'S A BAD PERSON! HE JUST PUNCHED THAT LONG NOSED GUY FOR NO REASON! I'M GONNA GO BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA HIM!"

"Yo-You really want to beat him up?"

"YEAH! Oh, wait, it's you Mr. Long Nose?"

"My name is Usopp-sama!"

"Usapp."

"Usopp-sama!|

"Usopp."

"Sama! Usopp-sama!"

"No. Usopp."

"F-Fine! Anyways… So you really want to beat Kuro?"

"Unh. Yeah. I do. He's a jerk."

"How…. How do you plan to do that?"

"I'll just walk in there and pun-"

"NO YOU WONT! I TOLD YOU! WE'LL MAKE A PLAN! And see if he has money…"

"Well, I know a way you can get into the mansion…"

"Really? Sugge!"

"Che. Aitsu." **(Note: Aitsu means creep.)**

"Yeah, are you a stalker or something?"

"N-No! I just… Anyways, let's just go!"

"The crew snuck around to the back of the mansion. Before reaching the so-called secret passage, when they were under a window, they heard two people talking. One of them were obviously on a den-den mushi.

"-we're coming tomorrow morning for the attack Kuro-san don't worry. From the east side, just as you planned."

"Good. Now review the plan for when you get on the island."

"Me and the men make is to the mansion, then I get in and hypnotize that Kaya girl and make her state that you, Kuro-san, get all the money in the mansion when she dies. And then I kill her."

The quartet were all sucking in their breaths (save for Luffy, who was not taking this seriously, as usual,) until they heard a crash, something that sounded like a lamb or a goat bleating, and then Kuro yelling.

They took this as their chance to escape, and ran.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: PLEASE READ!**

**K, so all the villages are all separated by a fairly large lake, and thats why boats are common. \that's all the important stuff I had to say.**

**Anyways, if you read this, thanks for keeping up with my busyness! I will definitely make this a LawXLuffy later on… unless there are like 10 people that yell at me and say no...Hope you liked it!**


End file.
